The Next Lorelei
by booknerdjewel
Summary: At the age of sixteen, Rory made the same mistake as her mother. Nine months later, Lorelei Charlotte Gilmore was born. Sixteen years later, Rory is working as a reporter for New York Newspaper while being a single mother. What happens when Rory runs into her daughter's father? Who doesn't exactly know that he is a father?
1. Prologue

**AN: Hey, guys! So this is a new story, but this story is not in my schedule. I thought I would post this story because it has been in my head and I honestly couldn't resist posting it. I mainly posted this so I can get your guys opinions on this story. I hope you guys enjoy this story. Don't Forget to review, follow, and favorite.**

 **INSTAGRAM PAGE: Don't forget to go follow my Instagram page: JuJuB7FanFic_**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own anything, only the plot and the characters I make up.**

 **Full Summary: At the age of sixteen, Rory made the same mistake as her mother. Nine months later, Lorelei Charlotte Gilmore was born. Sixteen years later, Rory is working as a reporter for a New York Newspaper while being a single mother. What happens when Rory runs into her daughter's father? Who doesn't exactly know he is a father?**

This Chapter will is entirely flashbacks. There is actually three different flashbacks that get the story going. As well, just a heads up, throughout this story all flashbacks will be in italics.

 **Okay, so if you saw in my cover photo, Skylar Samuels is "playing" the part as Rory's daughter which got me thinking that Skylar Samuels would be good at playing Rory's daughter if it ever happened in real life.**

 **Okay, I am done. Have fun reading the story. Hope you enjoy! Bye!**

* * *

 **The Next Lorelei**

 _ **Prologue**_

 _The party was in full motion, loud music, alcohol, drugs, half dressed everybody. Rory Gilmore used to these types of parties by now. Ever since she joined Chilton a year ago, she has been going to these types of parties. She hates to admit but she sort of likes these parties. Well, actually, she only likes going to these parties for one reason. Rory smiles at the boy and then turns around before walking up the stairs. She passes many rooms before finally finding an empty room. It doesn't take long before she hears the door closing behind her and a pair of arms wrap around her waist, she places her hands on top other hands resting on her stomach. The cool feeling of a pair of lips on her neck sends chills down her body. She can't help but let a little giggle come out of her mouth. She can feel him smile against her neck._

" _What are giggling at?" He questions, gently rocking them back and forth with her still in his arms. "Every time I start kissing your neck, you always let out some sort of small giggle. You wanna tell me what the giggle is about? Because I am just dying to know."_

" _Every time you kiss my neck," She pauses, hinting a little smile. "I can always feel the coolness of your lips which in turn sends a chill down my spine and I just help but let out a small giggle. You probably think I'm crazy."_

" _I think it's adorable, really, really adorable," He says, kissing her neck once again and then pointing them in the direction of the bed. "Do you see that? You know, maybe we could have a repeat of the other night. What do you say to that? I would really like if we could do that again, I want to memorize your body. I want to kiss every inch of your body. I want to make you feel alive again. Come on, what do you want to say to that?"_

" _I think I would enjoy that very, very much, but I would rather go to your empty place. Where we can really enjoy it for hours and hours," She smiles, letting her head fall back onto his shoulder. "And this time, we can actually enjoy it in a bed and not in a cot in an old treehouse. God, I still can't believe that is the place where I lost my virginity, but I don't really care because the only thing that matters to me is that I lost my virginity to you."_

" _Do you regret?" He asks in a quiet voice, unsure of her upcoming answer. "Because I don't regret it. I don't regret it at all. I am so glad that I waited to have sex, I am so glad that you ended up being my first. I know I sound really cheesy right now, but I really can't help it because you are the best thing that ever happened. I don't know what I would have done without you."_

" _Crash and burn," She smiles. "What do you say to going to your place?"_

" _I completely agree," He smiles._

* * *

" _Why would you do something stupid like this?!" She shouts. "I thought you loved me! I thought you wouldn't do something stupid like this! Why couldn't you just think! Just for a fucking second! I thought we had everything planned out! Why did you do this! I wish you couldn't have been so stupid!"_

" _I'm sorry! I didn't think anything would happen!" He shouts then pauses. "Listen, I'm sorry. I honestly didn't think anything would happen. I don't even know why I went with them. I guess I was just upset over the fact that we were fighting. I should have just come and talked to you. I shouldn't have just gone and done something stupid like that. I'm sorry, I really wish I could go back and erase what I did, but I can't. I just hope one day that you will be able to forgive me. Hell, right now, I can't even forgive myself. I can't even forgive myself because I know that I hurt you. I broke the promises that I made to you. I can see it in your face, in your tears. I am so sorry that I hurt you, that I hurt us. I guess I will have a lot of time to think about what I did and about us. I just have one question to ask before I go, just so I know whether or not to write you. Are we? Are we, um, are we still a couple? Are we still together? Are we still boyfriend and girlfriend?"_

" _You don't know how bad I want to say yes," She pauses, letting a few tears fall. "You don't know how bad I want us to be forever, but what you did… It is so, so hard to continue to be your girlfriend. I want to be there for you and you should know that I really do love you and I will always love you, but right now this all too much for me to handle and you're leaving God knows how long. It just… It just would be better if we break up. I'm sorry, I'm really sorry."_

" _Don't be sorry," He says, pulling her into his arms. "This is completely my fault. I shouldn't have done what I did. Do not be sorry for what I did. Everything that has happened is my fault. I will miss you. I will always miss you. Even though we are no longer going to be a couple, I am going to write you every day. I will always love you forever, nothing will ever change that. I love you. I am so sorry for everything I did."_

" _When do you leave?" She asks, her head in on his chest. "When do you have to leave?"_

" _Tomorrow afternoon," He breathes. "Father has to get all the paperwork and all that shit in order."_

" _Can we spend one last night together?" She asks._

" _Yes," He breathes. "I want my last night to be spent with the woman I love. I want to be able to memorize your body one last time so I have something to remember you by. The question is where to spend our the last night together."_

" _I know the perfect place," She whispers, finally looking up at him. "Just let me finish here and then we can go, okay?"_

" _Anything, my sweet baby girl," He smiles when he says his nickname for her. "I'll be waiting somewhere around here. I love you."_

" _I love you," She smiles weakly._

* * *

 _Her little precious angel lays in front of her. She really can't believe that her little angel is finally here. She really can't believe that she got pregnant from their last night together, but that didn't matter because her precious sweet baby girl is here. She smiles as she remembers the nickname from her former boyfriend. Man, she didn't realize how much she would actually miss him until he was gone. However, unlike he had said, she had not received one letter from him. It makes her ache inside, but that is one the back burner because her daughter is finally here. After nine months of being unsure if she could do this or not. She couldn't believe that her daughter is actually here. From the second she heard her baby girl, she was completely in love with her. She kisses her baby girl's covered stomach before lifting the baby up into her arms. She places a kiss on her forehead and rocks the little baby in her arms. She watches as her newborn daughter slowly starts to fall asleep. She places a longing kiss on her daughter's forehead before just staring at her. This baby in her arms is really hers, out of all the babies in the world, she was given this one. This little sweet baby girl is hers. She can't help but smile._

" _Hi, little baby girl," She smiles. "I'm your mommy and I am going to love you forever. I am never going to leave you, you are forever going to be my sweet baby girl. You know that's what your daddy called me before he had to leave. I wish he could have stayed, I wish I could have told him about you, but I can't because I have no idea where he is. However, I do know one thing, I do know that he loves you. Yes, he may not know about you but he loves you. Just like I love you. We are going to love you forever because you are our sweet baby girl. You will always be our sweet baby girl. I am so in love with you, Lorelei Charlotte Gilmore."_

" _Another Lorelei Gilmore," Lorelei smiles as she and Luke walk into the room. "What are we going to call her?"_

" _Lola," Rory smiles, looking down at her sweet baby girl. "We're going to call her Lola. What about you two? I know two don't want to be called Grandma and Grandpa, you two are way too young to be called those words."_

" _Yes, my dear, baby girl," Lorelei says, sitting on the edge of the bed. "I would not like to be called Grandma, I am still young."_

" _Okay," Rory smiles. "What about Mimsy and PopPop? Doesn't sound old to me."_

" _I like Mimsy," Lorelei smiles._

" _What about you, Luke?" Rory asks. "Will you let this little girl call you PopPop?"_

" _Of course," Luke smiles, saying something for the first time. "I would be honored to let your daughter call me PopPop."_

" _So," Rory says, looking directly at Luke. "Do you think I can call you Dad?"_

" _I would love that," Luke smiles. "I would really love that. Thank you, Rory, you don't know much this means to me."_

" _You're welcome," Rory smiles. "She looks like him."_

" _Do you ever plan on telling him?" Lorelei asks, looking down at Lola._

" _I will tell him," Rory pauses, also looking down at Lola. "I will tell Tristan about our daughter one day."_

* * *

 **AN: Thanks for reading! I don't know when the next update will be for this story! I hope soon! Don't forget to review, follow, and favorite. Thanks again for reading!**

 **Until Next Time...**


	2. Chapter 1

**AN: Hey, guys. So I realized that I uploaded the wrong chapter so here is the right chapter. I hope you guys enjoy this chapter. Don't forget to review, follow, and favorite. Thanks for reading, JuJuB7.**

 **INSTAGRAM PAGE: JuJuB7FanFic_**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own anything, only the plot.**

* * *

 **Chapter One**

The now sixteen-year-old sweet baby girl walks down the street of Stars Hollow, her famous J Brand Hat sits on top of her head. Her purse is bouncing off her hip. Her face is blocked by the book in her face. She has walked these streets enough times to have memorized them so, in turn, she doesn't need to look where she is going in order to get to her destination. The people of the town, she doesn't have to worry about because if they see her coming they will move out of the way. Every afternoon, after she is done with all her classes at Stars Hollow High School, she makes her way to the best place in town. Her PopPop's diner, Luke's diner where you can find the best coffee on earth. She can blame her MiMi and Mimsy for getting her hooked on a coffee addiction. She was after all a Gilmore Girl, what Gilmore girl wouldn't drink coffee. A Gilmore Girl, Lola unconsciously smiles thinking about being a Gilmore Girl. Being a Gilmore girl means being someone special. Everyone around town knows who the Gilmore Girls are before she came along, the Gilmore Girls consisted of her mother and grandmother. Another unconscious smile appears on Lola's father. Ever since she can remember, she has always called her grandmother, Mimsy and her mother MiMi. She calls her grandmother Mimsy because her grandmother doesn't want to be called 'grandma' so her grandmother became Mimsy. As for why she calls her mother Mimi, well that's a funny story when Lola was younger Lola would always, for some strange reason, mix up her a's and I's which in turn made her call her mother MiMi and she has always called her mother MiMi ever since. It has become an inside joke between them. It would always be a joke between them. Nothing would change that.

Lola smiles as she continues to walk down the street while thinking about her family. Her family has always been unique and that's the way Lola likes it. Her family consists of her mother, her Mimsy, her PopPop, and herself. Sure, it wasn't a very big family, but that didn't matter to Lola. She absolutely loves her family. Of course, she has an extended family which includes her godparents and her mother's grandparents. No one from her father's side. Why? Because she has never met her father. Sometimes not meeting her father hurt, but she is perfectly happy with the family she has. They are everything to her. Of course, some nights she finds herself thinking about her father. She often wonders what he looks like. That has always been something she has always been curious about that, what her father looks like. She knows her mother has pictures of her father from when he was her age, but her mother has hidden them. Often times when she is at her great grandparents, she can hear her great grandmother commenting on how much she looks like her father. She only wishes she has a single picture of her father just so she can see it herself. When her mother is away, she searches every inch of their house to find just one picture of her father. One picture that she could take and hideaway so on those sleepless nights, she could take the picture of her father out and just stare at. She would always wonder where he was today. What was he doing? If he would ever come back to her mother? If he would ever find out about her? Yeah, she knows that her father has no idea that she exists. Sometimes it hurt knowing that her father has no idea that she exists. That he doesn't even know that he is a father. She can only hope that one day, one day her father would know about her existence, one day he would know that he is a father. She can only wish that one day would be soon.

Lola sighs as she walks past her PopPop's diner. Today, right now, she isn't really in the mood for coffee. What she really wants to do is go home and search the whole house again to find a picture of her father. Her mother would be gone until tomorrow night. She is used to her mother being away for long periods of times, at least during the week. Well, actually, every four weeks. Every four weeks, her mother would go to her office in New York, she would go to meetings, do everything that she has missed in the past three weeks. When her mother is gone, it is her only chance to search the house for the photos. Each time, she fails at finding a photo, but today is the she will find a photo of her father. Lola just knows that this is the day she will find something. It just has to be the day.

* * *

Rory sighs as she slips her high heels off as soon as she sits down in her office. Today had been an especially long day. First, she had spilled coffee on her shirt before she even left her apartment this morning. Then she gets to the office and finds out that there is a new owner of the newspaper. Not only that, but apparently the new owner was cutting down on reporters. Rory couldn't be more of a bundle of nerves. She couldn't afford to lose her job right now. She has a teenage daughter to house, clothe, and feed as well as herself and don't forget the bills. She can't just not pay her bills. Rory breathes, she is getting worked up for nothing. She doesn't even know if she is going to lose her job yet. Maybe she would be one of the lucky ones and she would be able to kept her job. She really likes her job, she has had this job since Lola was six, since she was twenty-two. She has been working here for ten years, she doesn't want to say goodbye to this job after ten years. Maybe she could convince the new owner to let her keep her job… Rory jumps a little as the phone starts ringing, she stares at the phone for a few seconds before picking the phone up.

"Leigh Danes," Rory calming says into the phone.

"Miss. Danes," A woman's voice speaks into the phone. "This is Dana Jones, the new owner's secretary. He would like to see you now. He instructed me to tell you that he would meet you in the elevator on the second which I believe is the floor your office is on."

"Yes," Rory confirms while slipping her heels back onto her feet. "My office is on the second. I will meet the owner in the elevator. Thank you very much."

"No problem, Miss. Danes," Dana pauses. "Have a good day."

Rory places the phone back onto the holder. She sighs before standing up, making her way to the elevator. She waits for the elevator to come, she doesn't have to wait long before the doors open. She sucks in a breath, standing there in a nice business suit is the last person she ever thought she would see again. Is this really happening? Man, this really must be happening. After ten years, he is standing in front of her.

"Miss. Danes," He says a calm as day. "Please, come with me."

"Yes, of course," Rory breathes.

Rory calmly walks into the elevator and stands next to him. It seems like forever before the doors actually close. She doesn't exactly what to say. She still can't believe that this is actually happening. Out of all the people, it could have been, it had to be him. Out of all the newspapers, he could have bought, he had to buy the one where she worked at. What the hell are the odds?

"What's with the name change?" He asks.

"Not a name change, just a pen name," Rory says. "I use it instead of Rory Gilmore. Rory Gilmore is someone everyone knows because of the background she comes from. No one knows about Leigh Danes, she is a nobody. She isn't going to get hired because of the people she is related to. However, with you, I find it difficult for you not to know the background Rory Gilmore comes from especially since it involves you."

"It's good to see you again, Rory," He smiles. "It's been a long time."

"Sixteen years of no calls, no letters, no nothing," Rory says as her smile fades. "I thought you said you were going to write. I never received a single letter from you. Do you know how much that hurt? A man who supposedly loved you, a man who told me that he loved, didn't write once. But you should know that I have moved on with my life. I no longer look at the past. That is all behind me. I would just like to know if you are going to fire me or not."

"Listen," He says. "I am sorry that I never wrote you. I am sorry that I didn't keep in contact. I was stupid back then. You don't know how many times I wish I had written you…"

"It doesn't matter know," Rory interrupts. "That is in the past, I have moved on with my life."

"Well," He says, dropping the file he has in his hand. "I haven't."

Everything happens so fast before Rory knows it he hits the button and the elevator stops mid ride. She is then pushing against the wall, his lips instantly find hers. He lifts her legs and they instantly wrap around his waist. She can feel him pushing her skirt up. She can hear the sound of his belt and zipper. Before she knows it, he is inside her. God, she has forgotten what he feels like. She has forgotten how could he makes her feel…

The elevator doors dings as they open. Nothing seems off in the elevator or its two occupants. Their clothes are rumpled, nothing is a mess on the floor. The two don't look like they have just had sex in an elevator.

"Please come with me, Miss. Danes."

"Of course, Mr. Dugray."

* * *

Lola drinks her sixth cup of coffee since she has been home as she continues to search their library. Yes, they have a library. They had had their house built when Lola was five years old and they requested one of the rooms in the house to be a library. Every book that Lola gets instantly goes into the library.

Lola comes to an unfamiliar book which is very unusual. She takes the book down, Romeo and Juliet. She opens the book, wondering why she has never seen this before and that's when she sees the stack of photos. All of when her mother was her age before she came along and a man. By the look of things, Lola can only guess the man in these photos is her father. She takes one of the photos and turns it over. _Rory Gilmore & Tristan Dugray Forever. _


	3. Chapter 2

**AN: Okay, so if you haven't noticed is I accidently uploaded the wrong chapter so I fixed that so go back one chapter and read if you already haven't done so. I figured since most of you have already read this chapter I might as well upload it. This time it will probably make more sense. Don't forget to review, follow, and favorite. Thanks for reading, JuJuB7.**

 **INSTAGRAM PAGE: JuJuB7FanFic_**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own anything, only the plot.**

* * *

 **Chapter Two**

The first thing she notices is how big is office is, very spacey. She's not really sure what to do so she just stands by the door while he moves around his office. God, she still can't over the fact that after sixteen years of not seeing him, she is finally face to face with Tristan again. The first that she thought of was her daughter and how much her daughter actually looks like her father. Sure, Rory has always known that her daughter has looked more like Tristan than herself, but now that she is seeing him again, she can really see how much her daughter looks like Tristan. She sighs, if he only knew about Lola. Moving on from that thought, the second thing that Rory thinks of is how grown up Tristan looks. When she had last seen him, he was sixteen, still young. Now, just like herself, he is thirty-two and looks much different from the boy she had known all these years ago. All those years ago, when she was with Tristan, she never thought that would be apart. She had come to, stupidly, believe that they we going to last forever. Nothing last forever, at least when you are young and in a relationship. Rory comes out of her thoughts and watches Tristan move about his office. She breathes before making her way further into the office. She remembers when Tristan would move like that when he lost something in his room. She chuckles at remembering when she should would just sit on his bed and watch him move all around the room, throwing everything everywhere until he found what he was looking for then after finding what he was looking for, he would look around the room and see the mess he would have to clean up. Those were one the best moments because he was just being Tristan. He was acting like his goofy self. That's what Rory enjoyed the most about Tristan, it was when he would just be himself. That's what she has missed the most about him, him being him. She can tell by the way he is dressed, by the way his office is. The Tristan she knew sixteen years ago is gone. She knows that, the Tristan she had fallen in love was no longer here. He is probably long gone. She can the pain in her heart, the pain of knowing that her former love is no longer alive. Sure, he is standing in front of her, but it's not the same Tristan that she knew sixteen years ago. However, as predicted Rory can not stop thinking about her daughter, she can't stop thinking her sweet baby girl, Lorelei Charlotte Gilmore. Most people think that the name Charlotte doesn't have some sort of meaning to Rory, but it actually does. She gave her daughter the middle name of Charlotte because that was Tristan's sister's name before she had died. However, that is a story for another time. Right now, Rory has to focus on what this meeting is going to be about and hopefully at the end of the day she will still have a job. She can only hope that nothing bad will happen.

"Miss. Gilmore, if you please," Tristan says in a business tone. "I do not have all day, I do have other reporters to speak with so hopefully when can get this done fast. Please have a seat, right now we are going to be discussing your options and your future with this newspaper. At the end of the day, I really do hope that we can come to agree on a set of terms."

"Of course, Mr. Dugray," Rory pauses, taken aback by Tristan's behavior. "By the way, it is Miss. Danes. Around the newspaper office, everyone knows me as Leigh Danes as I mentioned before. I would prefer if nobody knows that I am a Gilmore."

"Of course, Miss. Danes, sorry my mistake," Tristan replies. "Miss. Danes, I have been reviewing your file. I am quite impressed with your work. I have to be honest, I do not plan on firing you. Really, the only thing I want to talk about is your office hours. The previous owner told me about how you only come in every four weeks. Now that I own the newspaper, I am going to need you to come in every week and work a normal workday like everyone else. If you can not accept the terms I have laid out then I will have no choice but to fire you. I know we are old friends, but I will make no exception when it comes to my business. As I understand it, you interned here throughout college and officially started working here when you were twenty-two, very impressive. Even though you had offers from more popular newspapers and even a chance to be apart of the Obama campaign, you still choose to stay with this newspaper. The previous owner told me about your schedule so to call it. That is the main thing I would like to change as I said before I would like you to start coming in everyday and work the office schedule. Do you think you can agree to that, Miss. Danes?"

"No," Rory breathes. "I'm sorry, Mr. Dugray, but if that is what you want I can not do that. I don't actually live in New York, I still live in Connecticut, every four weeks I come up here and stay at my friend's apartment then I go back home and send in my articles. Working here full time is not going to work for me. I am sorry, but I just can not come here to work at the office full time. Even though it pains me to say this, I will after quit my job if I have to works that kind` of hours."

"Miss. Danes," Tristan says. "What is wrong with moving to New York? Why don't you just move here permanently so you will be able to keep your job. I have to be honest, I really do not want to let you go. You are one of the top reporters here and I would really hate to let you go. Please, Rory, don't do this. I know you don't want to leave this place. I mean you have been here for over ten years, you have been an official reporter here for ten years. Why would want to kiss all of this goodbye? It just seems insane. Don't you want to keep your job? Don't you want to be here forever?"

"Of course I want to be here forever," Rory admits. "I love my job, I love this place, I love the people who work here, but I love my daughter more. The reason why I can not move to New York permanently is because I live with my daughter in Stars Hollow. I would rather have her growing up there than here in New York. If I can not keep my hours the way they are now or I can not work something out then I am going to have to find somewhere else to work."

"You have a daughter?" Tristan asks, the shock evident on his face. "I didn't know you married."

"I am not married," Rory cleary states. "But that doesn't matter because I do not share my personal life with my boss or colleagues."

"What about the guy you just had sex with?"

* * *

Lola sits on the couch in her and her mother's house, looking at the photos she found over and over again. The tv is on in the background, she had tried to watch tv to get her mind off of the photos, but that didn't happen because she found herself looking at the photos once again. Lola still can't believe that she finally found not just one photo of her father, but a whole stack of photos. She had hit the jackpot. She had even in fact read the entire Romeo and Juliet where she saw her mother's many notes, sticky notes at least. Lola knows that her mother would never write in a book. Many of her notes were about Tristan, oh who was she kidding, they were all about Tristan. She doesn't know why the play Romeo and Juliet was so important in her mother and Tristan's relationship, but it has to be something very important. Maybe she could ask Mimsy or PopPop, they probably know the whole story about her mother and Tristan. Although, they might not tell because after all Tristan is her father and she has never heard anything about her father before, but she wants to know. She wants to finally know about her father. The truth has been kept from her for the past sixteen years. She wants to know her father. Before she never had a problem with not knowing who her father was, but after seeing these pictures of her father, she wants to know everything about him. She does know one thing, her mother use to be completely in love with Tristan. It was so clearly shown in these photos. Maybe she could ask her godparents, Jess and Paris have to know something about her father. Paris did go to school with Rory and from a few of the photos Lola has looked through, she could tell that the three knew each other. Lola also knows that Jess had to know something about her father. Why wouldn't he? Her mother and her godfather are best friends, they have been best friends since before she was even born. However, if she asks her godmother and godfather about her father they will most likely tell her mother and she doesn't want that to happen. Well, technically she doesn't want her mother to find out that she is asking about her father, that she is actually interested in knowing her father. God, she really wants to know him. If that isn't already obvious. Yes, she has been surrounded by people who have loved her and has made sure that she has had everything she has needed for the past sixteen years and she absolutely loves them for everything that they have done for her, but ever since she can remember she has always been curious about her father. Nothing is going to change that until she is able to meet her father. You know, the father that doesn't even know that he is a father or that he has a sixteen year old daughter with his ex-girlfriend. Yes, she knows that part too. Her family is not exactly good at keeping conversations quiet when they didn't want her to hear whatever it was they were talking about, not good at all.

* * *

She sits on the stairs, in a part of the building where nobody would be, her hands cover her face as she cries and cries. She isn't sure how long she has been here, but she knows it has been a long time. She has been sitting here, crying here, ever since she ran out of Tristan's office. She had run out after _his wife_ had come into his office, insisting that she had to talk to him privately. Not only did she have sex with her daughter's father, but she also had sex with a married man. God, how could she have been so stupid. Of course Tristan was married, of course he had moved on with his love life. Completely forgotten about her till today. How could she be so stupid? Why would she do something like that? That wasn't her, having sex in elevator was not her, yet she had done it because mainly it was mainly a heat of the moment thing. But she shouldn't have just given into him that easily. They were a thing of the past, they had to keep things professional. Well, if she still had a job here. They never got to finish that conversation. However, Rory knows that she is probably going to be let go. Coming in on normal office hours would not work for her. Coming in every four weeks is something that she had worked out with her former boss, the former owner. She had told him about her daughter and everything about being a single mother. He had been very understanding. She couldn't tell Tristan more details about her daughter, their daughter. Yes, she had told him about their daughter, but she, thankfully, didn't tell him that he was the father. This has been one of the hardest days over her life, there was no denying that.

"Rory," A familiar voice says behind her, bringing her out of her thoughts. "I have been looking all over for you. Can we talk?"

"What could you possibly want to talk about?" Rory questions, standing up. "To me, we have nothing to talk about. I will just go and clean out my office and then will we never have to see each other again."

"Rory, please," Tristan pleas, grabbing Rory's arm stopping her from moving. "Let me explain. Please, just let me explain myself."

Rory can't help but let the tears fall. This conversation is so familiar. It reminds her of the last conversation they had before he left her forever. She hated that conversation, she still hates that conversation. That conversation changed her whole life. She was never the same after that conversation, after Tristan had left her. More and more tears fall from her eyes as she remembers everything that happened after that night but she can't help but smile because she got her sweet baby girl. Her sweet baby girl has been the best thing that has ever happened to her. She hates what happened all those years ago, but she wouldn't change it for the world because she wouldn't have her sweet baby girl. She hasn't even realized that Tristan has pulled her into his arms. She can't help but smile, remembering what it's like to be in Tristan's arms. Remembering how he makes her feel.

"Will you please listen to me?" Tristan asks, his hand running through Rory's hair. "Maybe we can talk about this over some coffee."

"No fair," Rory says. "You know I can't say no to coffee."

"So is that a yes?" Tristan questions.

"I don't know, Tristan," Rory admits, pulling out of Tristan's arms. "Today has been such a crazy day. First, you show up after sixteen years then we have sex in the elevator and then I found out that you are married."

"Actually, I'm not," Tristan interrupts. "Gwen just came in so I could sign the divorce papers. That's what I wanted to tell you, I am not married. You know, the funny thing is that I first fell for Gwen because she reminded me of you. At least when I first met her. After we got married, she changed so was no longer like you. If I am being honest with you and myself, I have never stopped loving you. You have always been the girl for me. I have always loved you. I will always be in love you."

"Then how come you never wrote me? Rory asks.


End file.
